


Connection

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: Ginny's back from a long road trip and Mike's a little touch starved.





	

He fucking loves when she rides him.

Now, don’t get him wrong. He loves every damn position they’ve ever tried (even the awkward ones they fumbled around with before finding their rhythm. Even the ones that make his back throb and knees scream because any discomfort is worth the reward of feeling Ginny Baker squeeze around his cock).

But damn it, there is something unbelievably sexy about looking up as this actual goddess straddles him, tits bouncing with her movements, hands on his shoulders and chest and stomach (sometimes in her own hair, down her own body, on her clit and driving him crazy).

He gets to touch her, too. Slide his hands up her thighs and flex his hands over the muscles. Get two handfuls of her ass and squeeze. Fingers on her hips as he guides her movements. Brushing over pebbled nipples and full breasts. There’s also the added bonus of being able to lie back and watch, not worry about his pathetic knees or back giving out. He doesn’t need to be reminded about those extra 13 years he has on her, especially not while they’re doing this.

But tonight? Tonight, there’s something missing. She had just come back from the Padres’ longest road trip of the season. 12 days of nothing but phone calls and facetime and fuck did he miss her. He would have met up with her at some point if he didn’t have hosting duties at FS1. He knows firsthand how tough it can be on relationships where one is a professional athlete and fuck it, he has no qualms flying up to Cincinnati for a couple games to cheer on the Padres and have amazing hotel sex with his gorgeous girlfriend. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option this past road trip.

Has he mentioned how much he missed her? Because it was a fucking fuck ton.

Which is why this won’t do. She’s sinking down on him, wet and warm and everything he could ever ask for. Her hands are intertwined with his, and he can tell she missed this connection too. It’s just that…there’s too much space.

So he rocks himself up into a sitting position, legs spread for balance, and takes her by surprise. Wrapping his arms around her, he latches onto her shoulder, sucking and biting marks into her skin. He’d be a big fucking liar if he said the sight of his markings on her didn’t affect him. He also sees in the way Ginny traces the blotches, looking in the mirror, that she likes them too. He trails his mouth up the side of her neck, careful about not leaving evidence behind there (they’re official, public knowledge, but he’d rather not have her get razed in the clubhouse by her teammates. She takes enough shit – jokingly or otherwise – for being with her former captain romantically).

He pants in her ear, earning a sharp gasp as a result. Letting his hands trail over her back, his pants start turning into words. He mutters about how sexy she is, how good she makes him feel, about wanting to make her come so hard she forgets her own name. She moans in response, burying her fingers in his hair and holding on tightly. He palms her breast hard, squeezing and running his calloused palm over the sensitive flesh.

It’s moments like this that make him wish they could just stay in bed forever. That there was no baseball or broadcasting or adult responsibilities. Just her and him and no clothing between them. 10 months into their relationship and he still craves her the same way he did when he showed up on her doorstep once his last Padres season was over. He dreams of the upcoming offseason when he can take her away, somewhere spectacular. Maybe a deserted island where they can make love on the beach.

But right now, he’s got her in their bed, her fingertips digging into his skin as she nears climax. He bends his knees to give him the leverage to thrust up, gets her screaming his name in the way that makes him feel like the most incredible man in the world. A few more thrusts and he follows her over the edge, groaning into the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” he croaks out, breathing hard against her skin as he kisses it over and over. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He can’t see her, but he knows she’s smiling. “Love you too, old man. Guess I’m gonna have to leave you at home more often.”

A poke to her ribs earns him a laughing yelp. “Nice try, rookie. You’re not leaving me behind that easy. I have Ginny-related needs that you’re contractually obligated to fulfill.”


End file.
